


Glitches in Time

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Resets, The whole Undertale cast, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk knows they have a power. A power to bring everything back to zero, a power to counter death itself. They discovered it in the Underground and they have called these abilities RESET and SAVE. With these powers, they experimented. Killing, being killed, being rude. Everything.</p><p>They pressed on despite it all, searching every path and ending. They've befriended everyone, they've killed a few, and in the end no one would remember what they've done. So it's all fine.</p><p>Now there's one last ending. Frisk is determined to experience it. </p><p>Well, 'was' might be the more accurate word to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitches in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This all started due to a mistake in coloring my stupid Monarchara comics and now this trash is alive and help me I keep making AUs Error Sans would be so mad
> 
> Also, this is short, since it's just a prologue.
> 
> Okay now lemme just get back to my screeching

Frisk knows they have a power. A power to bring everything back to zero, a power to counter death itself. They discovered it in the Underground and they have called these abilities RESET and SAVE. With these powers, they experimented. They reset the world again and again just to see what the consequence of every action would be. Some runs are exciting, some aren't, and some are awful what with Undyne being so determined to slaughter them.

They pressed on despite it all, searching every path and ending. They've befriended everyone, they've killed a few, and in the end no one would remember what they've done. So it's all fine.

Now there's one last ending. Frisk is determined to experience it... Well, 'was' might be the more accurate word to use.

See, something went wrong. The funny thing is, Frisk _knew_ something bad was bound to go wrong.

They’ve seen it after all. They’ve heard all the warnings from Flowey, too. But did that stop them? No, no it did not. And now they’re here: walking through a maze of empty, graying walls, with the beating of their heart hammering in their ears. Not even Flowey came to greet them during this 40th True Reset. No Toriel. No Froggits. And most of all, the Ruins have never before been so, so not-purple and lifeless.

Not even halfway through the Ruins, Frisk Reset in hopes of getting back to where they were supposed to be, where Toriel was waiting and where Flowey was going to tell them of their sick sentimentalities.

But it didn’t work and now they’re forced to walk their way out the Ruins on their own.

Yes, on their own. Not even Chara was around, and Chara was _always_ there. From their grave up to home, Chara never left Frisk alone. Until now.

They’ve _**really**_ screwed up this time.

And that was it. That was what Frisk had on their mind the whole time they were crossing spikes that strangely pierced them, unlike the spikes in the purple ruins that don’t stab them when they step on the wrong ones. It took a lot of careful planning just to get through that. And then there came the rocks. They were easily pushed, as usual, but that third sentient rock was missing and Frisk had to find a substitute for it.

They didn’t actually find one so they walked over the spikes, just like how Papyrus does it, but they earned a lot of scratches. They weren’t that tall, after all.

And through all of that, there was no monster encounter at all. The Spider Bake Sale was missing, too.

And so Frisk just kept pressing on. They kept on walking, despite the dread in their stomach. They kept on walking, despite of the guilt weighing on their neck. They kept on calling out names: Chara, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, everyone. But nobody came.

And… and it seems nobody will come.

This is their fault.

They should have just let the timelines be. They should have just let everyone live a happy life. Toriel and Asgore were finally friends in the past timeline, Sans finally looked happy, Papyrus and Mettaton were getting along well, and Alphys and Undyne were about to have their wedding.

It was three years of no resets. It was three years of happiness. Frisk ruined it all.        

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

But no amount of apologies will be enough. They can’t ask for forgiveness enough. What they’ve done is unforgivable. They’ve toyed with everybody’s lives, making them lull into a sense of security, only to rob it away from them.

Frisk gave them the happiness they’ve longed for. Frisk watched them grow accustomed to it. And then they’d take it away and try another route.

Pacifist, neutral, etc… What Frisk dubbed as Genocide was the only thing they haven’t tried out.

And that was why they reset after three years, wasn’t it? Because they wanted to commit Genocide, just to see what would happen to everyone. It was because they heard Flowey and Sans talking, wasn’t it? They were talking of resets, and though Frisk knew that Sans remembers the resets, they did not know that the two have fought before and apparently Flowey lost a thousand times.

A thousand and three-hundred sixteen, was the exact amount Flowey stated. Talk about determination.

That made Frisk realize that there were still so many secrets that they did not uncover.

That was why.

That was selfish.

And now, in a gray world where they're on their own, they’re paying the price for their actions.

 


End file.
